You Me Us
by lovecoryandlea
Summary: Presente, passado, futuro. Como lidar com um sentimento que insiste em 'existir'. Como imaginar a história de dois atores que levaram o romance da 'telinha' pra vida real. Apenas fruto da minha imaginação. Apenas Lea e Cory.
1. Epilogo

**Primeiro de tudo: **

Os atores não me pertencem. Bem que eu queria. O conteúdo dessa história não tem nadinha relacionado ao roteiro 'original' da serie da Fox.

Essa é uma história de 'ficção'.. não levem muito à serio o que eu escrevo.

Comentários sempre serão bem vindos. E eu fiz um tumblr (fanficyoumeus . tumblr . com) no caso de alguem querer acompanhar por lá ou checar algumas 'imagens' que postarei ao 'longo da história'.

_Boa Leitura :)_

* * *

"_Desculpa Lea, mas eu cansei. Basta pra mim."_

Não o culpo por ter tomado uma atitude dessas. A verdade é que eu nunca consegui manter minhas mãos longe dele. Por mais que eu tentasse, por mais que eu quisesse, eu simplesmente não conseguia. E ele sabia como fazer pra me levar pra cama. Só ele sabia que bastava um sorriso de canto, um olhar mais intenso ou um simples toque na minha pele pra me deixar querendo mais. Nunca planejamos parar. Evitávamos era o correto. Era o correto porque tínhamos decidido que ia ser assim. Nenhuma parte reclamava. Às vezes acontecia, às vezes nos distanciávamos e parecia que não passávamos de apenas amigos. Mas acho que a gota d´água foi a presença exagerada do 'outro' entre nós. Em especial na ultima tour.

Vocês devem estar pensando que eu sou um tipo de pessoa que não sabe levar um relacionamento a serio, ou daquelas que quando tem a primeira oportunidade sai fazendo besteira por ai. A verdade é que um dia começamos, deveríamos parar, mas nunca conseguimos por um ponto final nisso tudo. Sempre eram reticencias.

'_Eis que... aconteceu.'_

Tive que aceitar. Não sabia e nem podia falar nada. Eu sabia o que eu sentia, mas não entendia como eu não conseguia dar um passo a frente pra construir um relacionamento com a pessoa que faz meu coração bater mais rápido. Constatei que você pode sim estar apaixonada por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. São amores diferentes. Sentimentos que você alimenta por duas pessoas que você sabe que são especiais pra você, mas que alguma das partes não vai ficar satisfeita com sua indecisão. Em especial a parte que sabe de todos os detalhes. A parte que eu não conseguia ler as emoções, só conseguia entender os momentos. Não sou boba, não sou cega de imaginar que sou a única. Ficamos nesse jogo de flerte diário pra conduzirmos melhor o nosso relacionamento no dia-a-dia. Mas no fundo eu sabia que de uns tempos pra cá ele não estava muito satisfeito com essa _brincadeira._

Foi então que ele começou a me evitar. Começou a ficar frio comigo. Eu também me distanciei. Achei melhor assim, não queria mais problemas pra minha vida. Às vezes ele só estava passando por um mau momento, ou até mesmo gostando, estando, com alguém. Ideia que não me agrada, mas eu não posso ser egoísta nessa situação. Sou comprometida e brinco com fogo. Não tenho medo de me queimar. Mas no final das contas, acabei me perdendo nessa historia.

Depois que ele disse essas palavras andou pra longe. Eu não consegui responder nada no momento. E nem podia. Estávamos em um hotel, no meio de uma tour, rodeados de pessoas que nem sonhavam ou imaginavam a confusão que eu vivia. Eu poderia estar aliviada, verdade? No caso de não ter que me preocupar de ter sido a pessoa a acabar com essa situação. Mas porque ao ouvir essas palavras eu senti uma dor tão aguda no peito que me fez perder o ar por alguns segundos?

Foi respirando calmamente, deitando na cama, contando até dez que decidi que era hora de colocar um ponto final nisso tudo.

_E acabar de vez com as reticências da minha vida. _

:.

Sim. Alguns bons dias passaram. Nossas férias acabaram. Consegui colocar um ponto final em uma situação. Mas mantive segredo. Eu ainda precisava aprender a lidar com meus sentimentos pra ter certeza de que o que eu estaria a ponto de fazer daqui pra frente seria o correto. Porque era um caminho sem volta. Envolveria minha privacidade, que tento conservar ao máximo, com uma relação que muitos sonham que aconteça. Porque eu sei que seria impossível manter a 'compostura' depois que desse um passo a diante. Sabe quando você gosta de uma pessoa e tenta guardar o sentimento pra si, mas um dia acaba sufocando sem saber como lidar com esse sentimento?

A situação é bem essa. Não foi falta de tentativa. Juro que tentei. Tentei um novo amor, tentei construir algo solido, mas não deu. Não sei se a culpa foi minha, a distancia ou a falta de compromisso de nós dois. Quando eu estou com alguém gosto de me entregar completamente, mas nesse caso nunca consegui passar de 70%. Nunca consegui me dedicar especialmente, quase que cegamente a ele. Sua companhia era agradável, mas não era algo 'agradável' que eu queria pra minha vida. Afinal eu não sou uma adolescente qualquer. Eu quero beijos inesperados de manha cedo, sexo no meio da tarde e abraços apertados no fim da noite. Eu quero viver pela ultima vez um grande amor, me apaixonar perdidamente, sorrir que nem boba e andar pelas ruas de mãos dadas mostrando pra todo mundo como eu sou feliz. Já chegou um ponto na minha vida que quero e preciso de um relacionamento maduro.

Porque cansei de procurar. Quero a pessoa certa. Quero ter a certeza de que os dias que passarmos juntos vão ser parte das memorias que compartilharemos no futuro com nossos filhos, com nossos netos. Sou sim romântica, que mulher não quer romantismo pra sua vida? Talvez por ser filha única, talvez por saber que meus pais levam uma relação incrível há mais de 25 anos, me faz querer ter historia pra contar no futuro. Sem arrependimentos. Mas a duvida ficava. Ele estaria preparado? Afinal, não sei responder uma pergunta simples. Qual é o nível de envolvimento dele quando está num relacionamento serio? Acho que nem ele saberia me responder essa questão. Mas algo me diz que vale a pena tentar achar essa resposta.

:.

Era agosto quando ela me surpreendeu com um abraço. Virei meu rosto tentando entender a sua mudança repentina de atitude nos últimos dias. Sim, eu já sabia da grande novidade. Confesso que fiquei surpreso. Eu não estava esperando que ela levasse um momento meu de _raiva_ pela situação em si a sério. Mas não estava mais dando pra mim. Não aguentava mais olhar pra certas cenas nem para o sorriso amarelo de certas pessoas.

A verdade é que agora os seus joguinhos de sedução voltaram com tudo. Eu não sabia qual atitude tomar. Eu não sabia se estava preparado pra me envolver num relacionamento que não seria nada fácil. Não por ela ser uma pessoa difícil, mas pela situação em si. Nunca namorei mais de alguns meses, há tempos que não ficava com uma garota por mais de semanas e dar esse passo agora era assumir um compromisso mais que sério. Era assumir que saberíamos lidar com essa situação no presente e no futuro. Especialmente futuro. Eu sabia dos seus planos, sabia o que ela idealizava e eu tinha medo de decepcionar.

Eu acho que nunca vou entender como tal sentimento insiste em existir. Acho que é o destino, caso isso exista mesmo. Foi em uma brincadeira em 2009 que se prolongou até hoje sem ter sentido e nem razão. A tensão era grande e olha que tinha gente que não conseguia entender porque ela. Nem eu entendia. De certa forma somos opostos em quase tudo. Mas tem algo no seu sorriso, na maneira que ela me abraça que me faz querer abraça-la, toca-la e leva-la pra cama pra ali ficar por horas e horas e horas.

:.

E foi em um fim de noite de setembro que tudo aconteceu. Que tudo recomeçou. Foi entre um jantar, uma carona e um fim de noite na minha cama que eu perguntei do que ele tinha medo. No começo ele parecia confuso com a minha pergunta. Encarou o teto do meu quarto por um breve momento pra depois me apertar entre seus braços.

"Eu não tenho medo..."

"Eu tenho..." – confessei. Foi o que o fez girar na cama pra olhar bem nos meus olhos. – "Eu quero levar as coisas devagar..." – falei lentamente vendo a confusão em seu rosto.

"É impressão minha..." – ele deu um pequeno sorriso – "ou isso foi?..."

"Foi..." – meu coração batia acelerado. Eu não sabia como ele iria lidar com isso. Sim, eu tinha medo de levar um fora tão grande que não teria onde enfiar minha cabeça por tamanha vergonha. Não era nada fácil ser a pessoa que tentar dar o primeiro passo pra algo mais sério. Mas eu precisava tentar. Eu tinha que tentar.

"E levar devagar não seria ao contrário do que estamos fazendo?"

"Então você?" – perguntei sem completar meu pensamento. Não conseguia lidar direito com as palavras nesse instante.

"Eu não tenho medo..." – ele disse mais uma vez.

Respirei aliviada. Recostei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele passou seus dedos longos por entre os fios do meu cabelo.

"Então eu também não terei..." – repousei minha mão em seu abdômen.

E foi assim que um sorriso involuntário se formou. E foi assim que tudo começou.


	2. Nós os bobos

**/ capitulo 01**

_Tum tum. Tum tum. Tum tum._

As batidas incessantes, constantes, que por apenas alguns minutos atrás seguiam um ritmo acelerado começam a ficar mais lentas. Quase posso sentir que essas batidas estão sincronizadas com o coração que pulsa dentro do meu peito. Fecho os olhos por algum instante e começo a contá-las.

_Um, dois, três._

Mas logo sou interrompida com uma mão capturando o meu rosto fazendo com que eu perdesse minha concentração.

'_Hei...'_

Sua voz rouca ecoa pelo quarto.

Sorrio.

Sorrio de tal forma que me faz parecer boba. Ah, os bobos. Benditos sejamos nós. Esquecemos do mundo, esquecemos de tudo pra desfrutarmos de momentos. Abandonamos nossas defesas, entregamos nossas fraquezas, em busca de atenção.

'_Hei...'_

Respondo rapidamente. Mas existe uma coisa que nós bobos sabemos bem: reconhecer se existe outro bobo convivendo com a gente. Em sincronia.

:.

Seus cabelos emaranhados, nossos corpos entrelaçados, lá fora a vida corria, aqui dentro tudo estava parado. Quase podia ouvir o _tic tac _do relógio de cabeceira, que passava seus segundos lentamente, tentando calcular quanto tempo estive fora de órbita essa noite.

Essa noite. A noite anterior. A próxima noite.

Sem me importar com nada toquei seu rosto. Meu corpo ainda queria mais. Minha boca implorava pra sentir novamente o gosto dos seus lábios.

Ah seus lábios. Os quais eu tanto encarava, tanto desejava, tanto queria que fossem somente meus.

E novamente o tempo. O tempo que pode ser nosso amigo mais intimo ou inimigo mais cruel. Aquele que pode roubar e destruir todos seus sonhos, como pode te ofertar as melhores coisas do mundo.

Mas esse tempo. Ah, esse tempo. Ele tem sido gentil comigo. Ele tem sido incrível comigo.

:.

Como nasce uma paixão?

Provavelmente pessoas do mesmo sexo, ou de sexos diferentes, sentem uma atração sexual. Indivíduos que buscam incessantemente pela parte que os completam projetam em determinadas pessoas tudo aquilo que eles possuem de mais carente para ser suprido.

Por exemplo.

Uma morena, pequenininha, com enorme talento. Talvez não seja a mais bonita, tampouco tenha as características que possam compor a mulher dos seus sonhos. Mas mesmo assim pode ser ela.

Moreno alto, desengonçado, atraente. Covinhas no rosto, já falei alto? Apaixonante. Talvez não tenha o corpo mais bonito ou saiba dançar. Talvez seja um bobo para alguns, mas mesmo assim pode ser ele.

E assim foi.

Quando ninguém imaginaria, se o mundo não tivesse conspirado, se eles não tivessem sido 'obrigados' a trabalhar juntos, talvez eles nunca seriam nada pro outro.

Ela gosta de comidas vegetarianas, é apaixonada pelos animais, nasceu pra cantar, desde pequena trilhou uma carreira que nunca saiu dos eixos.

Ele já foi problemático na adolescência, se perdeu nas coisas do mundo, achou o caminho de volta é apaixonado por baterias e sempre quis fazer parte de alguma banda.

Ela que fez o teste e passou. Ele que fez o teste e passou.

E eis que a vida mudou.

:.

"Acorda..."- sinto umas mãos tocando meu braço – "acorda..." – ganho um pequeno beijo no rosto – "acorda..." – abro os meus olhos e sorrio.

Ela sorria e seus pequenos olhos castanhos piscavam de excitação. Todos os dias eram a mesma historia. Ela corria da sua cama e pulava em cima de mim, em cima de nós. Nos abraçava com toda força e dizia que nos amava.

"Bom dia mamãe..."

Emily tinha apenas três anos e já era muito 'madura' pra sua idade. Cantava, dançava, tocava instrumento e até mesmo já arriscava palavras em outras línguas.

Fazia uma linda manha de inverno onde a neve caia lá fora quando ela nasceu. O vi segurá-la pela primeira vez entre seus braços. Parecia um gigante segurando uma bonequinha de porcelana entre seus braços. Parecia tão amedrontado, tinha receio de que pudesse machucá-la ou ate mesmo quebrá-la como um bibelô de vidro.

"Ela é linda..." – ele disse com a voz entrecortada. Somente concordei acenando. Ela era perfeita. Ela era nossa.

As coisas foram acontecendo com o tempo. Foi entre uma primeira troca de olhares na introdução dos nossos personagens, na primeira interação com o elenco, até uma troca de olhares no altar que montamos um dia numa praia distante de tudo e de todos onde trocamos o tão esperado 'Sim'.

Apenas nossos familiares, amigos próximos, alianças de ouro, o vento batendo no nosso rosto e flores espalhadas por todos os lados. Lembro-me de 'subir' em cima dos seus pés para a nossa primeira dança. Ele aspirou de leve o meu cabelo e me apertou forte. Novamente eu podia ouvir o mundo parar e somente escutar as batidas do seu coração.

_Tum tum. Tum tum._

:.

"Bom dia papai..."

Eu sempre a puxava pra cima de mim e dava um super abraço de urso. Podia ouvir sua gargalhada ecoando por toda a rua. Gargalhada similar a da sua mãe. Sua mãe. A mulher que eu jamais consegui tirar dos meus pensamentos. Criei uma obsessão por ela que não tinha explicação. E não tinha explicação as inúmeras tentativas de tira-la do meu pensamento, mas bastava eu capturar o sorriso no meio da multidão e voltar a sentir o meu peito acelerar.

"Abraço de urso gigante..." – a abraço forte. Tão pequenininha. Tão minha. Tão nossa. Papai. A palavra que me fazia esse homem de mais de 1.90 se derreter todo por dentro. A palavra que eu não imaginava que daria tanto significado a minha vida. A palavra que eu quero continuar ouvindo até o resto da minha vida. Volto meu rosto e olho pra ela com seus cabelos emaranhamos nos encarando. Estico minha mão e a puxo pra mais perto.

"As duas mulheres mais lindas do mundo.." – beijo levemente as duas – "as mulheres da minha vida."

:. Continua :)


	3. Mais e mais

**/ capitulo 02**

Pode-se dizer que os primeiros dias foram esquisitos. Não sabíamos ao certo como conduzir uma relação. Como de repente virar namorados depois de sermos amigos próximos por mais de três anos? Sentávamos às vezes em silencio simplesmente admirando a Sheila. Ela que não tinha vergonha nenhuma na cara. Descaradamente abandonava o meu colo pra ficar se roçando nele. Também não a julgo, qual 'mulher' em sã consciência ia preferir meu carinho a aquele que pode ser proporcionado pelas mãos grandes dele?

Sim. Acho que todo mundo já reparou no tamanho de suas mãos. Corresponde. Só posso dizer que tamanho de pé e mão é equivalente. Desde quando eu fico reparando no tamanho das mãos dele? Acho que desde o momento que eu disse que queria ir mais devagar. Tudo bem, já estamos há duas semanas juntos e mal avançamos a segunda base. Quão devagar ele acha que eu queria que as coisas fossem?

"Tu é cara de pau..." – ele ria enquanto mexia no celular.

"O que eu fiz agora?" – me aproximei pra ver de que ele tanto ria.

"Twitar que está passando um tempo com a Sheila..."

Movo meus ombros e sorrio. O que eu podia fazer? Eu que não ia falar que estava aconchegada no sofá com meu namorado que alias era meu par em Glee. Como eu digo em entrevistas, 'meu falso namorado'.

"Quem for inteligente que entenda...'

:.

Os dias foram passando. Tentar lidar com isso dentro do ambiente de trabalho era cada vez mais complicado. Tentávamos ser o mais estritamente profissionais, mas nas horas livres não tinha jeito, sempre acabávamos dentro do trailer de um ou de outro ou ficarmos de canto conversando/flertando entre a gente.

Não demorou muito para que os olhos percebessem o que estava acontecendo. Ninguém disse nada, mas sabíamos que eles não eram nada bobos ou cegos. Eu, particularmente, tenho andando em um ótimo humor. Não sabia ao certo se tudo se devia a ter tira um certo 'peso' de cima dos meus ombros. Por certo que eu inúmeras vezes me pegava pensando como ia ser minha vida que de certa maneira estava realizada no campo profissional, mas no lado pessoal, apesar das maravilhosas amizades que eu tenho, sempre faltava algo. E confesso que não foi por falta de tentativa.

Há quem pense que sou aquele cara romântico que ficou esperando por alguém estar livre para finalmente correr para os braços dela. As coisas não funcionam bem assim. Sim, eu tinha meus sentimentos confusos, mas não ao ponto de pensar em me 'guardar' pra alguém. Acho que as coisas simplesmente aconteceram.. e de certa maneira tinham que ser assim. Teríamos que ser amigos pra depois termos a confiança necessária de que as nossas imensas diferenças seriam o 'ponto decisivo' para que nossa relação fosse construída. Porque se formos analisar nós éramos muito diferentes... e não precisava ser alguém de fora para constatar isso. Como posso dizer, ela complementava em mim aquilo que eu sabia que precisava ser preenchido. Ela trazia o melhor de mim sempre, me incentivava, me aplaudia e me fazia sentir como se eu fosse realmente uma pessoa especial. Sem interesse, sem cobrança, simplesmente com pequenas ações, pequenos sorrisos e até alguns incentivos. Não se vê muito isso no ambiente que vivemos. Um ambiente de competições, interesse, de pessoas querendo se dar bem a custa dos outros.

:.

Éramos cautelosos a principio. Começamos a sair em grupos pra comer, de vez em quando eu soltava alguma coisa na internet. Era impossível. Eu precisava compartilhar minha necessidade e eu sabia que de certa maneira existiam varias pessoas que ficariam felizes pela gente. Mas por outro lado, eu preciso preservar tudo isso caso eu queira que dê certo.

Pouco a pouco ele foi tomando mais espaço no meu coração (caso isso seja possível). Não conseguia tirar mais minhas mãos, meus olhos de cima dele. Ficar mais de algumas horas separados havia se tornado algo complicado pra mim. Eu tentava não pressiona-lo, mas já estava impossível. Eu não simplesmente não entendia com alguém não havia conseguido fisga-lo antes. E confesso que isso arranca um pequeno sorriso de mim, fazendo com que eu me sinta mais confidente. Digo isso pelo ambiente que vivemos, pelas coisas que vemos e sabemos, não é nada fácil você ter confiança o suficiente parar saber se vão existir deslizes pela outra parte. Mas ele não saia do meu lado. Não parava de me telefonar quando não conseguia passar a noite comigo. Algumas poucas amigas das quais eu conversava e compartilhava as coisas que se passavam na minha vida teimavam em dizer que eu estava exagerando nos elogios pra cima do meu novo namorado, que eu devia tentar levar as coisas um pouco mais devagar. Mas falar é fácil.

"Que foi?" – estávamos deitados na cama e eu não conseguia parar de olhar pra ele.

"Nada..."

Ele franze as suas sobrancelhas e desliza suas mãos pelas minhas costas nuas. Era domingo de tarde, ninguém ainda havia conseguido sair da cama para fazer qualquer coisa.

"Está com fome?" – enquanto ele falava sentia suas mãos descerem mais ainda.

"Um pouco..." – mas pra falar a verdade a fome não me incomodava nesse momento.

"Quer fazer alguma outra coisa?" – ele voltou a subir suas mãos ate tocarem meu rosto.

"Pra falar a verdade não..." – o vejo sorrir de voltar e aproximar o seu rosto do meu. Fecho os meus olhos e abro meus lábios lentamente ao sentir os seus se aproximarem dos meus. Busco folego, sinto seu hálito, sua língua desliza encontrando a minha e o seu corpo se aproxima ainda mais do meu. A vantagem de se estar na cama era que altura não era um problema. Na horizontal todo mundo tinha alguma vantagem. Tive que fazer algumas compras depois que começamos a sair mais juntos, alguns saltos altos que resolviam ligeiramente a nossa diferença de estatura viraram um artigo essencial no meu guarda roupa. Às vezes ele brincava que eu parecia uma anã, mas logo tornava a dizer que as mulheres pequenas sempre foram um fraco, como se fossemos um 'artigo' afrodisíaco. Que despertavam algo que nem ele sabia explicar. Era fácil ele conseguir me envolver num abraço, me colocar no colo e fazer comigo o que ele bem quisesse. E confesso que isso na cama trazia algumas vantagens pro meu lado.

:.

O fim do ano foi se aproximando, já estávamos alguns meses juntos e eu já me sentia um completo idiota. Meus amigos diziam que de dez palavras que eu soltava pelo menos três eram Lea. Zoavam com a minha cara, faziam palhaçadas, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Mal colocava meu pé em casa, aparecia mais pra pegar alguma roupa ou resolver algumas coisas da banda. Até pedia desculpas pelo sumiço, mas eles entendiam. Dando uma de psicólogo o Jared dizia que eu finalmente estava suprindo a minha carência de um relacionamento amoroso e que finalmente estava liberando todos os hormônios acumulados em mim ao longo dos anos.

Em entrevistas quando me perguntavam sobre relacionamentos, sobre o que eu já havia feito por alguém, confesso que por muitas vezes eu me sentia um completo idiota por não ter respostas boas pra isso. Com as pessoas que eu me envolvi tudo era basicamente ir pro cinema, jantar e passar um tempo junto. Nunca namorei alguém que eu convivesse praticamente 24 horas por dia quase todos os dias da semana. Muito menos alguém que realmente já conhecia os aspectos do meu passado, que eu não me orgulho, mas que colaboraram pra pessoa que hoje eu sou. Não preciso ter mais vergonha de admitir o que já fui, o que já fiz. Até parece que depois que comecei a trabalhar esses problemas as coisas começaram a melhorar e tomar um rumo ainda melhor na minha vida.

"Estou muito orgulhosa de você..." – ainda estávamos na_ tour_ quando ela me disse isso. Há pouco eu havia decidido falar sobre o meu passado e utilizar isso para ajudar pessoas que possam estar passando pelas mesmas dificuldades que eu enfrentei. Acho que era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Retribuir o que foi feito por mim. Porque eu não tenho ideia de onde eu estaria hoje caso não tivesse recebido a ajuda que recebi quando mais precisei.

Agora abro meus olhos, ainda faltavam alguns minutos para que precisássemos acordar pra voltar ao trabalho. Olho para o lado e a vejo num sono profundo, vestindo uma das minhas camisas com o seu rosto voltado pro meu lado. Me pego sorrindo com a cena, penso se devo acordá-la, mas prefiro me levantar um pouco. Saio andando pela casa e uma gata corre em minha direção e começa a se roçar nos meus pés. Me abaixo para apanha-la, vou à cozinha, verifico se faltava agua ou ração, tudo estava ok. Coloco-a de volta ao chão, pego uma caneta e decido deixar um recado na porta da geladeira.

:.

O alarme toca disparadamente. Me estico na cama e noto que ele não estava mais ali. Tento me acostumar com o pouco de claridade que entrava pela cortina do quarto e, meio zonza de sono, saio andando pela casa procurando-o.

"Cory?" – com a voz ainda tomada de sono tento chama-lo. Silêncio. Nenhum sinal dele. Vou andando até a cozinha ver se ele estava por ali. Pisco duas vezes e logo sorrio.

'Babe... fui buscar um café da manhã especial para nós dois. Não quis te acordar, você parecia estar sonhando comigo. Me espere ainda na cama que eu não demoro.'

Ao ouvir o barulho de chaves na fechadura da sala corro de volta pra minha cama. Certas coisas não era preciso pedir mais de uma vez. Certas manhãs eu sabia que iria quere repetir a 'dose' provavelmente pra sempre.


End file.
